deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Dillinger/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Jacques Mesrine (by Samurai234) John Dillinger: Jaques Mesrine: In the busy streets of Indianapolis, John Dillinger and his 5 thugs have pulled up to a bank and are preparing to rob it. Unaware to them, Jacques Mesrine, who has escaped from prison, is hiding in the bank along with 5 fellow French inmates. Jaques hears someone come in and tells the prisoners a plan. They all agree to the plan and wait for the right moment. One of Dillinger's men enters the bank, but Jacques sneaks behind and covers his mouth so he doesn't scream. He then pulls out a trench knife and stabs the mobster in the back. Outside, Dillinger and his men wait impatiently for the man to come out of the bank. Jacques exits the bank disguised as the mobster and he whistles. With that, The 5 prisoner exit the bank and open fire. During the confusion, one of the prisoners is taken out by a mobster with his Tommy gun. However, the mobster is taken out by a prisoner with his MAS-3. The french criminals retreat into bank with Dillinger's men not too far behind. In the entrance, two french criminals pop out and fire their Berthier carbines at three mobsters. They manage to take out one mobster. However, one of the two mobsters kills a french criminal with his Browning automatic rifle. The other mobster throws a MK2 "Pineapple" grenade and takes out the other French criminal. The two mobsters exit the room, but another French criminal takes out one of the two mobsters with his Berthier carbine. The other mobster acts first, though, and takes out the French criminal with his Winchester Model 1897. Dillinger enters a room in the bank, but is ambushed by the last french criminal. He counters, though, by stabbing the French criminal in the throat with his Stiletto. In a another room, Jacques hides in fear, realizing now he's outnumbered. Suddenly, he hears the door open. The last mobster enters the room. suddenly he looks and sees a french F1 Grenade on the floor, which blows up. Dillinger hears the explosive and enters the room. He another mobster and decides that nothing's wrong. Unaware to him as he is leaving, The Mobster pulls out a Remington model 10 shotgun. He then shots Dillinger, killing the gangster before he knew what hit him, The Mobster turns out to be Jacques in disguise. He walks up to Dilinger's dead body and says, "Je n'étais jamais sur votre côté." ("i was never on your side.") Expert's Opinion John Dillinger won because he could just drive by and shoot Jacques Mesrine. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Jacques Mesrine (by Samurai234) John Dillinger: Jacques Mesrine: In a small abandoned hideut in Chicago, John Dillinger and four fellow Mafiasos are counting money that they have stolen from a bank. Nearby, Jacques Mesrine and four french outlaws are watching them. They have planned to rob the bank before, but Dillinger beat them to it. Mesrine tells the outlaws to hide, which they do. As Dillinger and his men countine to count the money, they hear a knock on the door. One of the mobsters go to anwser it, and sees a mailman with a box. Wondering what it is, the Mobster opens the box. He pulls out the item inside, a french F1 grenade, which blows off his hand and his face. (4-5) Dillinger and his men hear the explosion and grabbing their weapons, run outside. Suddenly, they are attacked by the french outlaws. Dillinger manages to take out one with his Tommy gun while another mobster uses his Springfield M1903 to kill an outlaw that tried to use his MAS-36 on Dillinger. (4-3) However, that Mobster is soon killed by an outlaw with a MAT-49. (3-3) One mobster spots Mesrine and tries to shoot him with his Winchester 1897, But it jams. Jacques then kills him with his AR-15. (2-3) Meanwhile, Another Outlaw tries to sneak up on Dilinger and shoot him with his Remington Model 31, but John's last Mobster sees him and takes him out with his BAR. (2-2) Dilinger tell him to follow him, and the approach the hideout. Dilinger hurls a MK2 "pineapple" grenade and blows the last Outlaw to kingdom come. (2-1) Nearby, Jacques waits with his LeMat. He fires at Dilinger's last mobster just as Dilinger draws his M911 (1-1) He fires at Mesrine, who runs to another room. Dilinger approachs carefully, but Mesrine tackles him, causing him to drop his gun. Dilinger pulls out his Knuckle Duster while Mesrine pulls out his Ka-Bar knife. Mesrine tries to lay a stab, but Dilinger jumps back and punches him in the face. Dilinger throws him to the ground and preapares to kill him, but Mesrine pulls out his LeMat, and fires the shotgun round and Dilinger, killing him. (0-1) Mesrine grabs Dilinger's money, says "Merci Beaucoup", and walks off. Winner: Jacques Mesrine Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Mesrine had better skills considering he had military training and was a parachutist-commando. That went a long way when you're pitting hit-n-run gangster against criminal with airborne-commando training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information This rematch was done because the author felt that the weapons selection for the original battle was unbalanced. The author of this rematch was the same person who did the original battle, so there was no need to obtain anyone's support or permission to go through with it. Battle vs. Al Capone (by Tesla Man) (Opional Background Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlEcV91LxPc&feature=related) It was quiet, in fact, it was very quiet. Its was a special kind of silence, like a deadly silence, the kind of silence that makes a pin dropped across the ocean sound like a jet plane taking off . It was a miserable place at Alcatraz, a place filled with concrete walls, and iron doors, it was like a prison, but in fact, it was a prison. It was the middle of the night and lights out had been hours ago, leavig those still awake in complete darkness. When its lights out at at Alcatraz, they realy mean lights out. There is a special type of darkness that only Alcatraz could obtain, a type of darkness that you could feel, the darkness was a jumble of all the misery, pain, and tourture the last inmates to have stepped into those damned halls. Alcatraz was home to some of the worst ciminals history books wrote about. People like Machine Gun Kelly and the Birdman have walked these halls, but now its Capones turn to do some time. Alphonse Capone sat in his very own cell number 443. He had been moved thier temperarly while more inmates come walking into these halls. Capone sat on his bed, staring at the wall with a phycopathic glare like the other inmates who were still awake. Capones eyes looked as if they were painted red. viens popped ot of his eyes, straining to get out, while below them bags formed under his eyes from no sleep. Capone had a tendancy to not sleep at Alcatraz, Some inmates say he was driven insane by the same ghost atacking him at Eastern State Penitenterary, others say he has no eyelids, while the rest know better as to stay out Big Al's bisness. Capone, with his blood-shot eyes, looked down at the floor, the faint glimmer of a glass bottle he had been passing back and forth between feet, rolled across the floor from his left foot to his left foot. He looked up at the ceiling. The plaster on the ceiling was craked and ripped from the last inmate trying to escape. Capone knew not to escape, even if he did make it out of cell block B, he wouldnt be able to get across the bay. The unforgiving bay. And if he made it across the bay, he still wouldnt survive. Hes been reading the newspapers lately, and there was a supposed cerial killer on the loose, and there's no doubt he'd be the killers next target. He fell backwards on his bed as he continued with staring up at the ceiling. Its just not possible, there is a reason they call it 'The Rock' He looked at the lights. Two flourecent light bulbs, one with a crack in it, spilling out all the gas, making it seless, while the other had a tendancy to flicker. He looked down at his feet again, reaching out his arm to pick up the bottle. A Coca-Cola bottle he recieved for good behavior the night before. It was empty but he still kept it with him because it was the last shred of happiness in the dark and gloomy cell. He smiled, it was comforting to know there was still some happiness in the hellhole that is Alcatraz. He felt like closing his eyes, but he knew he shouldnt, he didnt know why he didnt sleep. He belived it was because his body has a natural tendancy to stay on guard, the medic at Alcatraz said its because of stress, but whatever the cause, it wasnt good, Capone needed to sleep. He had read a magazine article about how you would die of sleep depression faster than you would starvation, so he knew if he kept staying awake, he'll eventually die, and he never wanted to die in the place he despised the most. He had been on this "awake streak" for about 3 days now and it was starting to get the best of him. He had been muttering things that even he didnt know what they meant. He would also start shaking that would consume him so mch he couldnt move. But the worst of it, Durring some nights when he tried to go to sleep, he would sit up in his bed and start screeming, as if he was driven insane. But the truth was, he was already driven insane. He picked up the Coca-Cola bottle once more and stared at his reflection in it. The green tinted glass distorted his image, but that didnt matter to him, all he needed to see was some part of his face to prove to himself, he was a monster. He seized the bottle, his grip tightening, and without thinking, he let out a sceam and launched the bottle out of his hand. Time seemed to slow down, its seemed as if time itself had siesed to move on. The bottle spun slowly, getting closer to the concrete wall by the seccond, and then... Crash Hundreds of tiny, bits of glass exploded and erupted from the wall, making the cell block sound like a bar durring a fight. The soft pitter patter of glass rumbled on the floor, making it sound like it was raining glass, and then all in a flash, time retrned to its normal speed. "Capone!" The words echoed down the hallway as the guard came up to inspect the sounds source. To him, it was obvious, it was Capone, everything bad had to do with Capone in the guards mind. The Guard stormed over and swung his baton against the iron bars, the sound bounced around in the cell, making Capone's eardrums ring violently. "Yes Walter?" His voice was sarcastic, it was obvious to any open ear, but Walter didnt get the hint. "How many times do i have to tell you!" Walter cleared his throat. "Go to sleep!" Walter was maybe in his mid 50s. His black suit was ironed so much it seemed like glass, his cap was slightly tilted to the side. But what Capone remembered him by was his mustache. A big, bushy painter's brush mustache covered his entire top lip. He licked his lips and cleared his throat with the assistance of his fist. "We got a new kid coming in and i dont want you setting a bad example, you got me?" Capone stared at him then nodded. He was in half nod, when Another guard called for Walter. "Let me handle Capone for the night." The voice was familiar, ad when he heared it, Capone grew into a smile. It was Dennis. Dennis was an all around good guy. He was a Warden, much like Walter, but he was more than a Warden to Capone. Dennis was a friend. Dennis marched over to Capones cell and looked behind the bars. "How'ya doin' buddy?" Dennis' mouth rose into a smirk. "Just fine Dennis." Capone laughed. Dennis put his hands in a fist and placed them over his hips, imitating Walter. Capone burst out into a laughing fit. "Oh, Im Walter, im going to take you to jail because you forgot to tie your shoe laces!" Dennis immitated Walters muffled voice, and he did a suprisingly good job immitating Mr. Mustache. Capone fell backwards onto his bed, laughing and grinning while staring up at the ceiling. "oh, i almost forgot, stay here." He held out his hands as if telling a dog to stay, but the fact was, where else could he go? hes trapped between 3 walls of 5 foot thick concrete. "Ill be right back, i have a suprise for you." Dennis ran off, as Capone layed on his bed once again. About a minuite had past by the time Dennis returned, holding something behind his back. "Well, what is it Dennis?" Capone sat back up. Dennis did his best french butler immitation. holding one hand behind his back while the other placed a cup of Hot Chocolate on the floor, gently saying, "There you are monsieur." As he slowly backed away. Capone reached down for the Hot Chocolate. The whip cream dispursed itself throughout the cup. The aroma was intense, flling the cell with the satisfying smells of warm chocotlate and pepermint. He raised the cup to his lips and drank. Immedently, warmth ran don his spine, followed by a burst of mint. He lowered the glass, "Thank you Dennis." Dennis nodded his head and glanced at his clock. "Oh, im sorry Al, you can keep the cup, i have to go help the new guy in, apparently hes been running from the law for a year now, and he finaly has a date with The Rock. Dennis winked and tipped his hat as he turned around and ran off. Capone took another sip of the Coca then placed the cup on his desk. He jumped on the bed a lowered his head to the pillow. It was soft, like a feather, no, like a pile of feathers. His eyelids felt like they were made of Iron, he slowly lowerd them, like you would when you finish lifting weights. It was then, when Capone had his best sleep yet since his sentance to Alcatraz. ♦ ♦ ♦ He stared up at the lunch menu, pondering over getting either broccoli or spinach. He looked down on his plate, he had a sloppy joe and some sort of, well, he didnt know what it was, it was a gooey substance like Jell-o, but it looked like it was made of meat. He cringed. "Ill take the broccoli." Capone pointed to the bin filled with the little green trees. The lady scooped up the Broccoli in the massive ladel and dumped the broccoli on his plate. The lady, still looking at the box of broccoli, took a deep breath, "You get a good sleep last night Al?" Ofcourse she knew, after all, she is Dennis' wife Capone shook his head, "Better than any, Betty" Al turned to the tables in the mess hall. It was a massive complex that allowed Al 20 minutes outside of his cell, full of about 30 tables, and all of his inmates. Al chose a table and sat down, a table that was far away from any trouble, whre he could eat in peace. He impaled is broccoli as juice gushed out, making the vegetable soggy and wet. Al sighed, and brought the food up to his face. He was about half way to his mouth, holding his breath to get rid of the smell. The food scraped his teeth as it went in, it rolled over his toungue, he chewed, cringing at the taste of a soggy vegietable, he took another bite, worst than the first, and then his savior came. "So whatya doin Big Al?" Al swallowed his food, it slid down his troat like a geen worm. He looked over at the man who had sat next to him. It was Benny. Al beamed a smile and laughed wrapping his left arm around his shoulder and playfully punched his shoulder. "So what bring you back?" Al looked at Benny, still smiling. "I 'borowed' another car" Benny put air quoes aroud borrowed. About a month ago, Benny was put on probation early for good behaviour, but what made t even better is that he got into Alcatraz the seccond time the same way he got in the first. "Some people never learn Benny" Al shook his head with a smile. Benny was a skinny, scrawny man, but he was crafty and the Houdini of cell doors. He had slick, black har, with a fancy for sideburns. they looked at eachother, They were both wearing the same "Regulation No. 32" blue uniform. "Its nice to be back in my old clothes again." Benny smirked, laughing at his sarcasm. They contined to eat, Capone finished the rest of his sloppy joe and he had been pushing the Jell-o stff around his plate with his for, checking to see that it didnt eat him before he could put it on his fork. He looked down at the broccoli. The last broccoli he ate almost made him throw up if it werent for Benny coming. He looked down at the ground underneath the table, seeing if he could get away with it. He lowered the plate under the table and puhed the wet, gooey broccoli to the ground, swallowing down his breakfast as he saw it plop to the floor. He turned, checking to see if anyone had noticed, and i couldnt had been worse. There he was, standing in his warden officer with that mustche gleaming in the incandescent light. Damn Capone's heart sank as Walter whispered in his ear. "For some reason, i can never seem to 'get to know you. But thats all about to change, Walters taking a break, so i think i should 'privatly exscort' you back to your cell for making such a mess." Capone stood up as Walter tied cuffs around his wrist. He hated the things, they were never big enough for his wrist to fit into and they always left red marks afterwards. a crash rang out on the other side of the mess hall. Walter turned, he tried to resist getting someone else in trouble. "Umm... Stay here, ill be right back." Walter rushed to the other side of the mess hall. Capone gestured to Benny, lockpick extrodinare. He took his fork and stuck one of the metal prongs into the lock and twisted. A click wispered softly into the air as the cuffs gently came crashing to the ground. Capone trned and nodded his head towards Benny as he got down low and scampered into the kitchen with Bettty. She looked down at him and mouthed the words "what are you doing?" Capone brushed away the question with a wave of his hand. "Betty, may i hide in the kitchen? Mr. Mustache has it good on me." Betty turned "Well honey, down in the back of the kitchen theres a freezer, hide there, i dont know how long youll be able to hde, but its worth a shot." Betty pointed behind her deep into the kitchen. Capone stood, "Thanks Betty." He kissed her on the cheek and ran off. "Capone may not pay taxes, but hes quite the gentleman." Betty whispered to herself as she contined serving toxic waste to the inmates. Capone ran up to the freezer, looking inside the fogged up glass window. He saw an outline of a person in there, rummaging through the ice then eventually turning to the door. Capone dove behind a waste bin. The metal door swung open as a man walked out, maybe in his twenties or so. He had a very definate cleff chin and a thin mustache that sat on his upper lip. He wore the same "Regulation No. 36" Uniform as Al, showing he was from Capone's cell block. Capone took another look from behind the waste bin at the prisoner. He had an ice pick in his and as he turned around quickly, staying on guard. He wasnt supposed too be there, so he had to take precautions. He slowly turned his head back around, but snapped it back, seeing a man behind the bin duck. The prisoner slowly walked towards the waste bin, as he swng his arm to the other side, smashing the ice pick into... metal. He walked around to the other side, no one. This battle will not be finished, because the author has been banned. WINNER: AL CAPONE Expert's Opinion Al was one of the most ruthless and intelligent mobsters to exist. He was highly intelligent, ruthless and intuitive. He grew up on the toughest streets of Chicago, as well as packed Tommy gun that swept everyone down onto the ground. Dillinger fell short of this in every category. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bloods (by MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold) "Hey, John! John, wake up!" Nelson says to him. "Huh?" John asks them as he wakes up. "We're approaching the bank, like you said we would?" He tells John. "Right, right." he says remembering. They all get out of the car. "Hey, what's wrong with the bank?" Floyd asks as he points at the US Bank Logo. "I dunno. A bank's a bank." Clark replies. They enter the bank. One of the sercurity guards ask "What's with the suit?" he asks Nelson. He takes out his Thompson and knocks the guard out. "Everyone on the ground, now!" Floyd says. "Open up the safe!" John demands. He points his gun at the owner. "Alright, alright." he says he gets his keys. He looks down at the keys and walks over to the door to unlock it. He slides the key in and unlocks the door. "Get the bags, we're in the safe!" John says smiling. Nelson goes outside to get the bags from the back of the car. He came back in and gave both John and Clark bags. They knocked the owner out and took the keys. They unlock every safe and take the money in each one. They put it in the bags and start to walk out the front door. They notice that their vehicle has been destroyed by the police. "Oh, sh*t! It's the police!" Floyd says. "Let's kill some cops!" Nelson says eagerly. They take out their guns and opens fire on them. "Alright, we move into that neighborhood over to our right." John says as he fires on to the police. They all start running and gunning over to the side to escape the cops. They start walking through an alley way with the bags on their backs. "Look over there!" Clark says to them. "Yo what up, brother!" An African American in red says to to another one wearing the same colors. They grab each others hands, start to embrace, and pat each others back. "Please, get out of our way." Floyd asks them. "What did you say to me?" the man asks Floyd. "Get out of the way." Floyd replies. "Say that to me again!" the man demands as he pulls out his Colt and turns it to the side. (1,2,3,4,5) and (1,2,3,4,5). "Get... out.... of.... the.... way!" Floyd says to him as he pulls out his Colt. He points at the head and pulls the trigger. (1,2,3,4,5) and (1,2,3,4). "You killed my brother, you motherf**king piece of sh*t!" the other one says angrily. He takes out his Colt and starts shooting at Floyd. (1, 2, 3, 4) and (1,2, 3, 4). A couple of gunshots are heard from behind and the man falls to the ground, dead. (1, 2, 3, 4) and (1, 2, 3). A man walks between them seeing that there are multiple bullet holes in the torso. "Hello, John." the man says to him. "Harry? Harry "Pete" Pierpoint?" John asks. "Yeah, that's me." He replies happily. "These Negros killed Floyd." John says as he points his pistol at the two dead bodies. "How about, we kill some more!" Harry says eagerly as he puts his B.A.R on his shoulder. 3 more red "Negros" come in from the end of the alleyway. Pointing their AK-47's at the group and opening fire on them. Everyone but Harry, take out their Thompsons and fire back. One of the Bloodz run out of cover and starts charging at them. Nelson spots him while he was shooting and points the barrel of his gun at him. (1, 2, 3,4) and (1 & 2). "Eat this, C*cksuckers!" One of them say as they throw a Pipebomb. They look at it and here a beeping. "Get the f**k away! Harry exclaims. Harry goes up to pick it up and throw it back but, it explodes in the process. (1, 2, 3) and (1 & 2). Clark throws his M1 Frag Grenade to have the Bloodz come out of hiding. "Oh Sh*t! Get out of the way!" One of them say as the both move out of cover. Each side opens fire but only one side remains. (1, 2, 3) and (1). "You look like Johnny Depp." the last Blood says. "Who?" John says as he pulls the trigger on his Colt. (1, 2, 3). Expert's Opinion Dillinger won due to his greater disciplined men, greater teamwork, and weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage